1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a light emitting device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Background
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) can implement various colors using a light emitting source. The light emitting source is typically formed of compound semiconductors, e.g., GaAS-based materials, AlGaAs-based materials, GaN-based materials, InGaN-based materials, and InGaAIP-based materials.
An LED package includes an LED chip and is used as a light emitting device.
Light emitted from the LED chip mounted in the LED package is lost by light absorption and light scattering within the LED package. Consequently, the light intensity of the LED package is lower than that of an LED chip, leading to degradation in the luminous efficiency of the light emitting device.